Friday Night Memories
by mageturtle
Summary: Her fingers intertwine with his as they sleep, their breathing is slow and comfortable. They fell asleep together on the couch when they were watching a movie, nothing different from a normal Friday night. That's what she thinks. Anthony Padilla/Reader(you)


Her fingers intertwine with his as they sleep, their breathing is slow and comfortable. They fell asleep together on the couch when they were watching a movie, nothing different from a normal Friday night.

Ian had found them and decided to be the 'nice guy he is', and covered them with a fluffy blanket he stole from Anthony's room.

* * *

She felt movement below her, knocking her awake, but she dare not open her eyes. Who was she laying with?

One moment she was sitting on the couch, yes, her and Anthony were watching an old Godzilla movie. They probably just fell asleep, in the most awkward position possible.

Remembering how Anthony had pulled her into his lap to tickle her, or something, she and him had fallen asleep holding each other.

Not usually awkward, but now was a bit different, due to the fact that Anthony's lips are about two inches from hers.

If he was awake too she would've just pushed him away, but he's asleep, she can't wake him up just because they're close to each other.

Very close.

So close, she can feel his breath on her lips, his nose bumping against hers.

Okay, she _has_ to open her eyes.

Her eyes open slowly, revealing the sight of him still asleep, his head is resting on the plump pillow above them, his hand resting on her waist.

A small gasp makes its way to her lips when she sees he's closer than she thought, close enough to where if he or she makes one small movement,

_They'll kiss_.

It's dark and she can only see what the moonlight provides visible, he looks as if he's glowing,

Her hand moves lightly, ghostly along his jawline and down his chest, she _really_ _shouldn't_ be doing this, he could wake up at any second. But come on, he just looks so beautiful when he sleeps

A mumble creeping up his throat and she pulls away, shutting her eyes and trying her best to relax.

Please say he didn't see that?

His eyes slowly drift open, adjusting to the low light quickly, seeing a lump of body in front of him. Very, very close.

Who's with him again? Ooh, right, it's (y/n). They were watching a movie and then sleep overtook them, holding each other close.

His face is red once he shifts his hand and feels a soft piece of skin, it's her. Lovely waist.

He really should move his hand. but how many times will he get to have his hand on her waist, seriously, can't pass up a chance to touch the girl you love. like. need.

That was creepier than expected, he's not trying to be some creepy pedophile,

Although, he wouldn't be a pedophile since they're the same age.

He just doesn't mean to be creepy, especially to his best female friend.

Oh God, would she be considered a friend, or a victim, after what he's doing to her?

Calm down boy.

He's slept with her multiple times, nothing sexual of course, they just fall asleep together all the time,

He puts his hand on her waist all the time.

Now seems a bit different though, since her lips will be on his if she, or he, so decides to move one muscle. _Maybe_ two.

He's just watching her sleep, her chest pushing out and pulling in, her eyelids moving ever so slightly, her arms fidgeting

Wait, what.

Out of all the times he's seen her sleeping, never have her arms shook and barely moved like this.

His eyes narrow at this, and he huffs out a heavy puff of air, and maybe it's too heavy.

He sees her flinch back a bit, and he knows now. she's awake damnit, she can feel his hand.

_On her hip_.

Practically assaulting her.

He pulls back and sees her eyes flip open, kind of shiny.

His eyes are staring into hers. This seems a bit awkward, I mean, it is so. Why shouldn't they just stare into the possible abyss that waits in each other's eyes.

"Hey" she whispers out, finally deciding to break the silence that took them. At least someone's man enough..

"Hey." His eyes dart away from hers, down her body and landing on the hand that now rests on her stomach, he didn't pull it back all the way, not enough time.

They're in another silence, not bothering to speak, or look into each others eyes. Again. Great job guys.

"Should we?" Anthony trails off, moving his head up the line of the couch. But before anything she just knits her brow and sticks her lip out, "no, I'm comfortable. Are you comfortable?"

The blood rushes to his face, and it becomes as red as, well, blood, and he just decides to snuggle closer, if possible, without kissing her.

He can feel the heat emanating from her face aswell. so he makes her blush, how interesting.

"You look pretty, uh, pretty, in the moonlight, I mean.." Oh lordy, what has he done. "Not that you don't look pretty always, you just look really pretty in the moonlight." He sits up and stares away from her, not allowing her to see his embarrassed face.

"Oh, uh, thanks. You look pretty.." good job, she scans her way over his body, lit by the blue light from the lovely moon.

"Handsome"

Good word, handsome.

Seems like the man version of pretty.

She just called him handsome. It's on now.

That sounded dirty.

Not meant to be dirty.

Please don't make it dirty.

"Heh.." He shouldn't stay here, no, _she_ shouldn't stay here. He's got a perfectly good bed she can use, he can just bunk with Ian.

In a completely nonsexual way.

No homo.

No homo fixes everything.

Thank God for no homo.

"You can use my bed, it's in the room, in _my_ room. It's comfortable, you've been there, that's where this blanket came from" she sits up, he's rambling, and faces him

"I'll have to punch Ian for going in my room, although, actually it's not a really big deal" he scrunches the blanket in his hands and stares at the ceiling, avoiding all eye contact with her.

"Anthony.."

"He goes into my room all the time, you know. Just to check on me, or to steal something, like this blanket" his eyes momentarily catch hers, then flick back to the ceiling

"_Anthony_"

"I mean, it's okay that he stole my blanket, I don't mind, really, I just wish he'd ask or something. Actually, he doesn't really need to ask"

"**_ANTHONY_**"

"He lives here too, it's not just me. He pays the rent, helps with the videos, hey! He's my best friend" he stares at her, deep into her eyes with wide ones, shock taking a shot on his face

"_The fuck is wrong with me_?"

All her reply is a rolling of her eyes and then a leap forward, and the next thing he knows, her lips are pressing against his

Oh, they're warm. And surprisingly soft.

What is he thinking? And what is she doing?

"Mmprh" he mumbles through the mess of skin on his, her hands are placed on his jaw.

He finds himself pushing her away, "I'm sorry.." She mumbled, looking away almost immediately, way to go Anthony._ Way to go_.

"No, (y/n), I didn't mean!" His grip finds her and she's forced to turn back, smiling lightly,

"You needed to shut up." She pulls away from his grasp, standing as she does. Only to give a small laugh

"Uhm, sorry... I didn't.. want you to stop." He makes it noticeable that he doesn't want her to leave him. A long grin claws it's way onto her face.

She takes his hand and drags him up off the couch and down the hallway, pulling him into the bedroom. He's almost shaking at her touch

"We're not having sex if that's what you're thinking." She glances back at him with a half smile.

He just laughs a bit, maybe a bit confused at the current situation. Probably.

She sits on the bed and pulls him with her.

They're sat there.

Holding hands.

Looking at each other in the, equally dark to the living room, sleeping quarters belonging to Anthony.

His hands finally pull her closer to him and they lay back on the bed, comfy, but not comfy enough. It's not.. fluffy.

"We forgot the fluffy blanket.." Her mouth murmurs the words.

He just smiles and pulls her closer against his body, "I can be your fluffy blanket" his warmth cloaks her tightly

"Mmmm.. I think you're more like a giant teddy bear" her hands rest at his chest and she finds herself placing her head under his chin.

Their breathing is quiet in room.

she's hearing his heart beating rapidly against his chest, like it will burst out at any second.

He finally gulps, and speaks in the slightest cracked voice "does this teddy bear get a kiss?"

Her head moves and she looks up, staring with a smile at the tomato faced boy holding her.

"This teddy bear can have more than a kiss.." Her lips capture his and she pushes him onto his back, straddling his hips and slipping her tongue past his lips

She hears a moan when she nibbles at his lower lip, smirking onto his lips and tangling her tongue with his.

Things are getting heated.

If there are any small children here, turn away for the majority of this part of the story.

"Mm, what happened to no sex?" He asks between pants, using his free hands to sneak up her shirt, feeling the bare, soft skin. Mhm, turn away youngsters.

A smile placed at her lips as she rests her forehead against his "I _may have told a little white lie_", her hands trail patterns on his chest, sending shivers down his spine.

His breathy sigh catches her "good, because it wouldn't be very nice leaving me with.. -ahem-, _that_" he motions to his crotch where the obvious bulge is sprouting.

_Obvious bulge is obvious_.

She laughs lightly before going down to kiss his chin and trail up to his lips and down his chest.

"I think I know how to deal with that."

* * *

They have to be quiet, don't want to wake Ian up. Might be a bit awkward to walk in on your two best friends having sex.

Of course, they can't help the occasional low or high moan that slips away from one of their lips.

And when Anthony hits that one spot, the place that makes her toes curl, her hips buck, her back arch, her fists clench.

He's going excruciatingly slow as he pulls out and pushes in, their hips grinding against each with delighting friction.

They finish when her forehead rests in the crook of his neck, and her walls clench around him, sending him over the edge and causing him to grip her tighter and hold her with a million shaky breaths.

They're laying together, holding close, his hands keeping them locked together.

"We _still_ don't have the fluffy blanket" she laughs, nuzzling his chest and snaking her hand up his neck, kissing his nose.

"Heh, we can get it tomorrow don't worry.." He kisses her lips with a loud smacking noise, this kiss is sweeter than the other lustful one.

_Sleepy time._

She wakes from the sound of talking coming from the living room.

Standing up and walking to the door she realizes, _best if she's wearing something_, and walks to pick up the clothes that have been placed in such a nice pile on the chair of his desk.

Once she's dressed, it's out the door.

Ian and Anthony are sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons, awh, they're just perfect.

"You see? These cartoons have _nothing_ on the old ones.. where's power rangers? WHERE'S POWER RANGERS." Ian yells at the screen, practically shaking his fist, if it didn't contain a bowl of drippy cereal.

She can't help but laugh at his behavior, this only causes a glance from Ian and Anthony, and a small wave from her.

A smirk grows on Ian's face until it's teeth alone,

"I know." Ian points an almost accusing finger at her "In fact, I know that you know, _I know_"

His smile ceases to die down, he's still watching her, Anthony beside him with a low smile.

Her eyebrow raises at his words, what _is_ he going on about?

"You know I know that you know that I know, because I do know" he wears a slightly confused expression before changing back to smug

"Wh.. what?"

Cause seriously, what the fuck did he just say..

"He knows that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know, _although_, you might actually_ not_ know."

"Whaatt? Ian what are you?"

"But, you might know that I know that you know, or you think, that I don't know?"

She drops in front of him and grabs his knees, staring up at him with raised eyebrows

"You know what?" She asks while shaking his legs, awaiting his answer.

He jumps from thought and looks at her with wide eyes and a pursed lips, "that you had sex with Anthony last night."

A heart dropping noise is heard from her chest. Like, seriously, her heart dropped. Maybe not literally.

"I heard the noises.. a bit awkward for me."

(y/n)'s face is tomato-like, putting every other red object standing in a five mile radius, to shame.

"So, you're an item now? Cause I totally shipped you two together _way_ before any of those crazy fangirls did" Ian's still wearing his smug smirk as this goes on, red faces round the room.

"I.. don't know?" Something is moving inside her, deep, pressing against her walls, pushing every organ away. At least, that's what it feels like.

Was it just a one night fling?

No, he treated her.

He said.

It shouldn't be.

"Well,.. I was kind of hoping.." Anthony trails off into different thought,

From hers to his, picking off slowly like pedals on a flower. Yeah, he's nearing the end.

Ian eyes, that's what it is of course.

Like a tennis match.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Left to right. Left to right. Left to right.

Him to her. Him to her. Him to her.

"Geez, paint it on a polly fence!"

"_What_." Where did polly come from.

"You guys, kiss! Hug! Fuck your brains out!" He stares up with wide eyes and a white plastered face

"Actually, wait 'til I'm out of the room."

"House."

"And not on the couch! Or in the kitchen! OR IN MY ROOM"

Darting up, nearly spilling his soft cereal, and bolting to the hallway.

"AND NOTHING TOO KINKY" Ian's purr voice calls from down the slim hallway, a loud slam follows.

Doubting glances from the (insert fancy word for your hair color) haired girl and the cocoa haired boy.

Confused? No. Well, maybe a bit.

Hoping? Yes, of course, they're like books dipped in the word.

Love? Do you dare doubt?

"I don't have a whole lot to say.." Anthony mumbles as his knuckles brace into the cushions, pushing away from their lumpy little couch.

Hands tugging at each other, fingers messing together like earbud wires in a pocket.

Brown eyes meet (y/e/c) eyes.

She can't help her chin fall, hair dropping down like a waterfall.

"It wasn't. Was it a mistake? For you?" Crackle is her voice, desperate for attention.

Desperate for answers in reality.

What do you say, Padildo?

"What! Of course not!" He pulls her closer, noses inches away, his with eyes bubbling over with 'hey, it's okay.'

Hers with 'Was it wrong? Am _I_ wrong?'

"So.. I'm not a regret?" Mumbling words slip from her lips, worried much, it's true.

His eyes widen in shock, a regret? Honestly, what goes on in her mind.

"A _regret_.. crazy girl, what monster from your closet put that thought in your head?" He asks, simply gazing into her glassy eyes, wanting to find some form of realization in her that maybe,

she can notice how special she really is.

"(y/n)"

He leans his forehead softly against hers, rolling down her face until their lips get that fuzzy feeling of being close to something, but not actually touching.

"This is our relationship."

He grips her hand in his.

"It's like.."

He breaths out with a shaky sigh, feeling a smile on face his growing, she bites her lip and steps back.

Holding his hands and staring into his chocolate orbs.

"It's like a tree. Well, more like a sapling right now.." She chuckles at the last part "it's new. Still growing, slowly gaining it's color."

He's smiling at her with loving eyes,. Her analogy isn't _bad_.

Shoulders tensing as she squeezes his hands, and tearing away her gaze is no good.

"Hopefully. One day. It'll be a tall, blooming tree. Branching out with it's limbs."

His lips say 'that's the cutest thing I've ever heard'

But his eyes definitely say something else.

"Is it too early in this relationship to say something super important?" Anthony's voice is laced in something deep.

"I just made an analogy with a tree, you can say anything you want." Her arms wrap around his neck, engulfing him in a warm, smiling hug.

"I.. kinda. Love you." His cheeks are flamed with pink. Averting his gaze from hers.

But all she can do is smile.

Wide.

Toothy.

Glowing.

"I was hoping you'd say that" pulling him into an unbreaking kiss

"REMEMBER, NO KINKY KITCHEN, FLOOR OR COUCH SEX" Ian's screaming voice reaches from his stuffy, hobbit hole room.

And then she laughs.

"_I love you_"


End file.
